


Дождь догоревшей печали

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, Dark Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Ты никогда не жалеешь. Ты вообще не знаешь, что такое жалость.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Дождь догоревшей печали

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в рамках мини-феста для разогрева творческих мыслей в соо команды Шерлока Холмса ФБ-2015. Получилось странно и я сама не знаю, что оно такое, но да ладно)  
> Написано от второго лица!

Ты никогда не жалеешь. Ты вообще не знаешь, что такое жалость. На твоих руках умирали многие, от твоих рук умерло еще больше. Ты стоишь у окна и пытаешься понять, что же движет теми существами за окном. Тебе интересно за ними наблюдать, хотя скука всегда будет сопровождать тебя. Мир аквариумных рыбок.

Ха.

Твой брат всегда был точен в формулировках. Для себя — точен, для тебя — нет. Мир за окном для тебя — клетка, питомник. Там ходят лакомые кусочки. Иногда эти кусочки пахнут сладкими духами, заставляя слюну накапливаться под языком, иногда — противным запахом болезни, от которой хочется отвернуться. Но ты не брезглив. Разборчив — да, но не брезглив. Тебе не важно как пахнет пища. Ты питался с наркоманами и наркоманами. Ты ловил от этого кайф, но... И это тебе быстро наскучило. 

Скука. Скука. Ску-ка. СКУКА!

Тебе часто хочется вскочить, бежать, не оглядываться. Погружаться в мир золотых аквариумных рыбок брата и рушить, рушить, рушить! Твой брат всегда был таким — собирал вокруг питомцев, питаясь понемногу, сдерживая себя диетами. Ты же не такой, ты мог морить себя голодом, а потом убивать, упиваюсь солоно пахнущей кровью в подворотне так же, как твой брат — дорогим вином у себя в гостиной.

До недавнего времени у тебя не было постоянного пристанища многие годы. Ты умел скрываться, убегать, заметать следы так, чтобы не оставалось даже волоска, ниточки к тебе. На твоих руках и губах так много крови, но ты ничуть не жалеешь.

Ты смотришь в окно и чувствуешь, как медленно отходит на второй план скука, как с каждым ударом чужого, не твоего сердца, отступает назад кровожадный порыв вгрызться в горло стоящему на тротуаре прощелыге в драных джинсах. 

Тихо звякает брелок о связку ключей, три поворота в замке — и дверь открыта. Ты облизываешь губы, ожидая. Ты всегда его ждешь, тебе нравиться когда его глаза наполняются пониманием при виде твоих мини-подарков.

Он кажется таким обычным, но на самом деле он еще более уникален, чем ты. Он не осуждает, не пахнет кислым страхом, хотя наверняка понимает, с кем живет. Только в глазах его — невыносимая печаль. Еще большая, чем в глазах изнурившего себя брата, вожделенно взирающего на немолодого Грэма? Грея? Лестрейда… Который вряд ли сможет понять, на что вам приходится идти, чтобы жить. И который уж точно не поймет, что ты делаешь это с еще большим удовольствием, чем Мориарти, оставивший тебя без возможности распробовать его как на большом пиру.

Тебе хочется стереть эту печаль из глаз человека, тяжело поднимающегося по лестнице. Именно поэтому ты наблюдаешь за людьми, суетящимися там, за стеклом. Ты хочешь понять, как это сделать.

Сегодня — еще один шаг, который покажет, сможешь ли ты выжечь печаль из ореховых глаз. Сегодняшний шаг может стать последним в вашей совместной жизни.

Ты поворачиваешься спиной к окну и напряженно замираешь, сжимая в одной руке гриф скрипки, в другой — смычок. На полу лежат двое. Они умерли несколько минут назад, ты правильно рассчитал время до его прихода. У русоволосой девушки обескровлены губы и она выглядит почти спящей. Вокруг горла рыжего парня в красных веснушках растеклась лужица крови. Они еще теплые и по-своему красивые. Но они перестают иметь значение, когда на пороге появляется тот, кого ты ждал. 

Ты раздуваешь ноздри, принюхиваясь к несущему запах начинающегося дождя человеку. Ты слышишь, как заполошно начинает стучать его сердце при виде картины на полу. А потом его сердце замедляет свой бег, почти входя в нормальный ритм, когда он поднимает на тебя глаза.

Ты склоняешь голову на бок и облизываешь губы, видя как под кожей его шеи перекатывается кадык. Тебе хочется его попробовать, но сегодня ты уже сыт. И ты не хочешь брать без разрешения. Тебе очень важно, чтобы оно было дано добровольно.

— Джон? — ты все же разрываешь установившуюся между вами вязкую тишину. Ты знаешь, что он все понял, но не выбежал сразу из квартиры, а остался на месте. Тебе нужно лишь подтверждение. Одно слово, один звук, который скажет тебе, что твои ухаживания приняты. 

За спиной начинает бушевать дождь. Когда Джон входил, он только набирал обороты, робко стучась мелкими каплями в оконное стекло. Сейчас же он будто бы хотел вломиться в дом, не спрашивая разрешения хозяев. Ты ждешь, продолжая внимательно смотреть в глаза Джона. Ждешь его вердикта, не торопя и не собираясь давить. И твои губы медленно кривятся в улыбке, когда ты замечаешь чуть расширенные зрачки.

— Шерлок… — выдыхает он и ты мгновенно отворачиваешь, больше не удерживая его глаза своими. Ты торжественно улыбаешься дождю за окном, вскидываешь на плечо скрипку и начинаешь играть. Твоя игра полна страсти и бешеной, злой радости.

Из его глаз ушла печаль. Она сгорела в тот момент, когда Джон тебя принял. И дождь за окном, вместе с надрывно-веселыми звуками скрипки, последними языками танцуют на догорающей печали доктора Джона Хэмиша Уотсона...


End file.
